


Swell to be Nasty

by thatkidryder



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Canon Non-Binary Character, College, College AU, Drug Use, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, non-decript genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkidryder/pseuds/thatkidryder
Summary: The Apprentice and Julian hook up after some shenanigans at Lucio and Nadia's house party.





	Swell to be Nasty

The night air is refreshing after the warm interior of the party- you can feel how your skin rises in goose bumps. The sheen of sweat over your neck and shoulders assures you coming onto the balcony is a good idea. There must be close to fifty people here- all students, all theoretically friends of either Nadia or Lucio. You’re a friend of both, the way Lucio tells it. Asra is looking out over the parking lot, paying no mind to the mishmash Lamborginis and Corrollas that dot the cul-de-sac. He’s fiddling with a lighter, trying and failing to get a flame going before the pipe in his hand finally catches. He sucks that precious oh-two through the embers, and passes it off to the large figure looming in the dark beside him. Asra blows out a cloud that drifts off into nothing. You swirl the contents of your glass and swagger up to him, bumping him affectionately with your hip. He smiles at you.

“You’re still standing. That’s good!” He laughs and presses back against you. You’re friends since childhood, now the bestest roommates in the world. You arrived at this party together, though you doubt you’ll be leaving that way. You snuggle against him and he glances into your hand. “What are you drinking?”

“Uhhh…” You think back to what Nadia had grabbed in quick succession when you requested a screwdriver, and she replied with a raised brow to match her curved smile.

“Regular or Sonic?”

“What’s in a Sonic?” You had said- now it comes back to you. “Orange Juice, vodka, and Orange RockStar.” You tell Asra. He hums thoughtfully, leaning closer and his hand coming to close around yours. He takes a quick sip.

“You’re not going to be sleeping tonight, are you?” He says, teasing. A large hand holds the pipe out in front of him and Asra takes it for another hit. He offers it to you.

“I’m good,” You explain, lifting your glass for another sweet, jittery sip. Asra smokes happily before passing the elegant glassware off again.

“Anything special planned?” He says. You lean on your arm dramatically and flash him a winning smile.

“Depends. Are you going home or staying with Muriel to night?” You say, tilting your head a little to see Muriel’s face illuminated just for a moment before the embers fade again.

“Muriel’s. You’ll have the house all to yourself.” He says, and you give him an eyebrow waggle. He sighs. “Just promise me it won’t be Lucio.” He gives you a wink. You give him a quick slap on the bottom and walk back into the party.

~~~~

Colored lights flash and bodies move to heavy beats. On the upper floor, the so called ‘life of the party’ is passed out with the last dregs of two 40’s still taped to his hands. You had joined Nadia in encouraging Lucio in the endeavor. Valrius also got taped into it… but that’s not really an issue. The various rooms of Lucio and Nadia’s shared house are varying degrees of shut. The bathroom is locked tight as some poor soul retches their guts out. The office is packed with fairly sober people having animated conversations. The bedroom door is shut tight, and you catch a faint sent of weed here too.

Glancing over the railing, you spot Nadia’s long hair falling in damp waves over her back on the dance floor. A stout woman with red hair stands nearby, utterly gob-smacked. You tiptoe your way down the stairs, downing the last third of your drink in a few gulps. You had a quarry in mind hour and a half ago when the night was young and most people were relatively sober. Jules, you think his name was. He had joined you and Nadia in baiting Lucio into the game, though he seemed rather put off when Lucio demanded _he_ be the one to tape the bottles to his hand. Close by the stocky girl Nadia seems to have called dibs on, you spot Jules. The top buttons of his shirt have come undone, whether on purpose or my accident, you don’t know.

You casually join the crowd, cutting and dipping between people you might have a class or two with. But tonight is Friday night, and there are a lot of stressed out people here. Familiarity is less important that chemistry.

You slide into Jules’ view and dance nearby until he notices you. He takes a careful step closer, flashing a brilliant smile.

“Evening.” He says.

“Wow a gentleman.” You laugh. “That’s rare these days.” He laughs, though the music pounds so loudly, there isn’t a point in trying to talk here. But there are other ways to communicate with someone. You take a deft step into, and then out of his space. He watches you, interested, but doesn’t quite push back. You let yourself just focus on the buzz through your body, how confident you feel here among your peers and with the alcohol-caffeine combo in your veins. Never mind that you think you recognize this guy as one of the Biology TA’s, and if college has taught you one thing, it’s that brains are pretty fucking hot.

He finally decides to join you. Together, you push and pull the space between your bodies, occasionally bumping and giving pleased, curious looks, but not quite dancing-dancing yet. You feel a light touch on your shoulder and turn to see Nadia. Her lips move in what you realize to be ‘can I have this dance’, to which you glance over your shoulder. Nadia’s bright laugh cuts thorugh the music to your ears as she leans in over your shoulder towards Jules. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring them back in one piece.” She says, and whisks you away. Her hand is firm on your back, and the rythem at which she moves tells you that she’s showing you off to your suitor. Over the years, you’ve grown used to helping each other peacock to potential partners. When you’ve moved a bit away from both the small and the tall redhead, Nadia whispers in your ear.

“Julian Devorak? And here I was just telling Lucio you don’t go for older men.” She smiles and you grin.

“No, I just don’t go for assholes.” You say and Nadia dips you down. You raise a hand to correct yourself. “I just don’t go for _that_ kind of asshole.” Nadia laughs her boisterous laugh. She lifts you and you begin to spin back into the crowd.

“I’ll give you a tip-“ She leans close to your ear and you run your hands over her back, catching the eye-line of said Devorak. He stares. “That one likes a bit of rough treatment now and again.” Nadia says. You feel your face twist into a wide smile.

“Ohhhh, does he?” You feel your head floating with ideas. It’s been too long since you've had a fun partner with which to play. Nadia pulls you back into focus. “He does, so obviously Lucio has been dogging him for months.” She winks. “But I get the feeling you’re going to triumph where he’s failed.”

Nadia tangos you back towards the agape redheads, and then whips you out into a spin. You’re caught with a light ‘oof’, and when you look up, it’s him. His arms hold you up as well and close, and your hands rest on his chest.

“Hmm Julian Devorak is it?” You say leaning up towards his face on your tiptoes. He looks confused for a moment, and you take a chance to slide your arms up behind his neck and begin to sway to the slightly slower beats. His hands make a smooth transition to your waist and he grins down at you.

“The very same. Though I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage without providing me your name.” He says.

“Care to be at an even bigger one?” You say, and lead him further into the crowd before he can answer. He moves seamlessly with you, like you’ve rehearsed this dance, to this score. He guides you into a series of faster movements, ending in a slight dip with your weight in his hands. He leans over you, eyes dark and challenging.

“Maybe. It depends on if it’s a beautiful stranger offering.”

“Much better a stranger than say… Lucio?” You tease, and Julian scoffs.

“I swear, someday that guy’s going to end one of these nights dead.” He shakes his head. You laugh.

“So I take it you don’t like to be called Jules?” You let your hands come back around to his chest and he leans down into your touch, breath on your ear.

“I’d prefer if Lucio didn’t call me anything. Or call me. Ever.” He says with a slight hiss. You grip into his shirt, barely grazing him with your nails.

“Mmmm.” He barely groans in your ear before straightening back up to face you. Suddenly, he takes a step back and offers you a flourishing bow.

“Now then, “ He says. “Beautiful nameless stranger, might I offer to get you a drink?”

You take his hand, giving a mirroring bow and nodding.

“You may. And it’s Emsea.”

“Emsea. Like a melody.” He repeats and you snort, though you still allow him to get you a drink.

~~~~

It’s salty, and strangely bitter at the same time. Like someone added salt to the shitiest of beers. You grimace, though he’s got a smile on his face.

“Wow.” You cough. “That’s…”

“Disgusting? I know. For some reason I can’t stop drinking them.” He takes the dark bottle back and you dip into your cider.

“Oof.” You say, and your palate thanks you for the cleanse. You take a look at him in the changing colors of the dance floor lights. His skin is so ghostly pale it’s like looking at an EDM inspired rainbow. You sit across from him in a quiet-er corner of the living room, intended to to lounge and talk. You sit snugly in a loveseat that positively engulfs you while he leans over the edge of a cough.

“So.” You say. “You’re a TA right? ”

“For Dr. Satrivana, yes. Are you a Biology major?” He says with a relaxed smile. Typical bookworm, you think, immediately interested in what you’re studying. Though, you suppose your department has the more literal ‘bookworm’.

“Philosophy and Psychology.” You say. Julian grimaces.

“Ah. My heart goes out to anyone in Philosophy.” He takes another sip of his disgusting muck. “Psychology though, that’s got to be fun.”

“Oh it’s great. Half the time Vulgora gets so mad about the midterm results that they force everyone to retake it. I’ve gone from a C, to a B, to an A.” You say. You notice Muriel and Asra coming down the stairs and catch Asra’s eye.

“Silver lining, eh?” Julian grins. You take a long sip and smile as you wait for Asra and Muriel to approach. Julian sits up a little straighter, and you look over your shoulder. It’s just Asra and Muriel. You hop up from the loveseat you’ve been taking up.

“Have a seat my dudes.” You gesture, and casually shift to the armrest of Julian’s couch. Even in the low light, you can see the flush in his face as he glances towards you. You rest your elbow on his shoulder, and much to your delight, he remains.

“Julian, this is Asra and Muriel.” You say, gesturing. You nearly miss it, but you see a moment of distaste flash over Asra’s face before he regains his cool smile.

“Oh we’ve met. How are you, Ilya?” He says. You look to Julian.

“Ilya?” You say, mouth twisting into a mischievous grin.

“Really, Julian is fine.” He says, not meeting Asra’s eyes. You glance between them, but Asra is back to being stoic as usual. Muriel is no help either, he just seems his regular level of uncomfortable.

“I’m well, Asra, as I hope you are too.” Julian finally says.

Asra gives him a cool stare, and nods. “Very.” He turns to you and brightens. Oh man there must be SUCH a story there.

“We’re heading out,” Asra says. “I’ll probably be back sometime tomorrow afternoon.” He smiles, and stands. Muriel is quick to follow. Asra gives you a quick hug, and nuzzles against your head.

“Sloppy Seconds.” He whispers to you. You feel you entire body go cold with shock, but somehow manage to keep your cool. You certainly aren’t going to let something like that kill your buzz.

“Didn’t see your name anywhere.” You whisper back. He touches his forehead to yours with a teasing smile, but it shifts into a slightly sad frown.

“Just be careful.” He says quickly, and gives Julian one more look before taking Muriel’s hand and heading out the door. After you watch them go, you turn back around a little too quickly and wobble precariously. Julian sets his beer aside and offers you a steadying hand.

“Easy now.” He says, and you regain your footing, giving one last glance towards the door. You can’t help but wonder what exactly Asra meant, but he’s always been rather particular about people. You let yourself settle back onto the armrest, and then slide none too subtly into Julian’s lap. He sits up straighter, but slowly brings his hand to rest on your leg, as there’s suddenly nowhere else for it to rest. He’s blushing, and you slide your arm around his shoulder, leaning into his neck. You feel him swallow.

“Is this okay?” You say.

“I-it’s fine.” He says. He lets his eyes wander up your body, from your legs kicked out over the armrest to your booty pressed firmly in the seam of his thighs, up your torso to your intoxicated eyes, staring back at him. He leans a little closer, and you tilt your head up. “It’s fine.” He repeats. Just when his lips brush over yours, soft and leaving plenty of room to back off, there’s a crash from upstairs followed by shouting.

“HOW CHILDISH. YOU’VE LOST.” Valrius’s voice booms out.

“NO I DIDN’T! YOU MUST HAVE…CHEATED! YOU HAD SOMEONE ELSE DRINK YOURS WHILE I WASN’T LOOKING!”

“YOU DON’T STAY IN THE GAME IF YOU PASS OUT.”

There’s another crash. The partygoers have gone silent, and the music is slowly turned down. One person continues to go ‘unz, unz, unz’, and bop on the dancefloor, because they are an asshole.

“Oh for god’s sake.” You hear Nadia’s disappointed but even tone. “Lucio, go to the bathroom, you’re getting blood everywhere.”

“…Fine.” Lucio huffs.

“The _guest_ bathroom.” Nadia says.

“Why can’t I use _my_ bathroom?”

“_Our _bathroom. And I don’t want it covered in your blood.”

There’s some grumbling upstairs, but before the murmurs downstairs can reach full swing, Lucio throws another fit, leaning dramatically over the railing of the second floor..

“WELL WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE? EVERYONE OUT!!”

As you join the other partygoers in filing out onto the lawn to summon ubers and lyfts, you chance a look up the stairs. The squat woman from before kneels, carefully collecting bits of glass from Lucio’s broken bottles until Nadia scoops her up and easily lifts her over her shoulder.

“GO PASHA!” Julian calls out behind you, and the short woman gives a thumbs up as she and Nadia disappear behind the wall, in what everyone knows to be the direction of the master bedroom.

“You know her?” You ask.

“My sister.” He says. “I’ve never been more proud.”

~~~~

When you turn on the light, Julian smiles at the banner on the wall. ALL GENDERS VALID HERE. As you kick off your shoes and Julian kneels to do the same, he nods towards the wall.

“I don’t think I ever asked your pronouns?” He says.

“They/them. You use he/him, right?” You say, stepping into the kitchenette to pull a box of wine off the top of the fridge. He straightens up and walks around the counter.

“Right.” He says and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “So, er, I feel like I should tell you. Your roommate and I have... history.” You pull two cartoonish mugs from the cupboard. God there are so many mugs. You look at Julian blankly.

“I know. Is that going to be a problem?” You start to pour yourself a cup of the sweet, cheap shit. Julian lets out a sigh.

“No, no, it’s not. It just seemed like the right kind of thing to bring up. Good roommates are hard to find and I’d hate to be the reason you loose yours.”

You raise a brow and push a mug towards Julian.

“Ohhh is that what this is? I thought we’d just snuggle and watch _Starship Troopers_?” You say, taking your mug and coming around to his side. You lean on the counter, creating a generous curve with your spine. Julian reddens.

“I-“ He catches your eye and you wink. He grins and joins you in leaning on the counter. “Oh I see, we’re teasing now are we? Two can play at that game, my dear.” He takes a slow drink of his wine and lets a bit drip onto his lip. He sucks it into his mouth, and you can’t deny that watching makes you want to do the same.

“Hmmmm.” You hum and let your hand trail from his cheek, off his shoulder, down his arm, and take his hand. You sip your wine and pull him through the living room, towards the couch, and set your mug down before falling back onto it like a Victorian dandy. You pull him along all the while, and he catches himself with a surprising deftness. He looks down at you, one knee balanced on the couch and the other leg still standing on the floor. He gives you a devilish grin before setting his mug aside as well.

“No appetite for teasing then?” He says, and unbuttons his collar, which had been quickly adjusted when the Lyft had arrived. You tug his hand and he readjusts his knee in between yours, and he hovers over you, hair falling all around his face. You lick your lips.

“Appetite for something else.” You say breathily. “Now come here.” You reach up to his face as he leans down eagerly to you. His lips are soft as they were before, and you mouth over him greedily. There’s no illusion as to either of your intentions now- the kissing gets deeper, more tongues, more pleased hums and moans. Your hands move over his neck and you feel the muscles of his throat shift with every turn of his head. His pulse flutters against your hand, and you give his neck a squeeze. He groans against you.

“Hah.. that’s the ticket. Don’t be shy now.” He dives back in with renewed enthusiasm. He nips at your lower lip and you dig your nails into his skin.

“Mmmm!” He hums against you, peppering kisses along your jaw. You let your breath turn to small, pleased moans as he reaches your neck. He noses under your chin and nips lightly there. You grip into his hair and yank him back up to your lips, snagging him between your own teeth before pulling back. You both pant for a moment, breath in each other’s face.

“Marking?” He asks, brushing hair from his face. It falls right back in front and you smile before tucking it behind his ear.

“Only if that goes both ways.” You say. He hesitates, getting redder.

“Below the collarbone is fine, but I do have to teach on Monday.” You stroke your hand through his hair.

“Mmm. Monday’s far off.” You say. You turn his head this way and that, appreciating how his pulse jumps and his flush reaches down his throat. “I guess it does take longer to fade on skin that pale…”

You yank him down and give him a swift bite. He stutters a cry and you clamp down just enough to leave indents, but those will be quick to fade. You let your arms flop above your head and stretch your chest up towards him. “I- however- can wear a scarf. Impress me, and I just might let you do it again.” He touches the dent in his neck, but anyone with eyes can see what an affect it had on him.He adjusts his hands to lean down to kiss your sternum.

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that. How often is your roommate out?”

“Often enough.”

He sits back on his knees and starts to unbutton your shirt. You simply lie back, watching his deft fingers work.

“You good with your hands?” You ask coyly.

“I’m even better with my mouth.” He says. “I’m told it’s the best way to get me to shut up.” You laugh, and lift your knee up against his crotch. His entire body shifts for a moment before relaxing into the pressure.

“How about your cock?” You say, pushing back on him. He bites his lip and just nods, fingers fumbling. “Hm. Good.” You say, and let him spread your shirt open to kiss your chest. You press up against him, humming happily, when his lips wrap around one of your nipples and his tongue flicks over it. You shift your hips against the couch and he slides a hand down to rub over the front of your jeans. The friction of his nails moving over the denim is just enough to make your gasp and moan. He moves on to your other nipple and you tangle your fingers in his hair, holding him to his task and bucking into his hand as he leans on your knee. Finally you pull his mouth off, panting.

“Holy fuck. Okay. Bedroom-yeah?” You say between breaths. He smiles and nods, wiping a bit of spit on his sleeve.

You lead him into your room, body buzzing more from him at this point than the copious amounts of alcohol you’ve drank. You place your hands on his sides and guide him to sit at the edge of your bed. He obliges, and lets you tip his head back to kiss him again before you sink down to your knees between his legs. You rub your hands up and down his thighs.

“Mmm. Pass me that pillow?” You say. He leans back and pulls a pillow from the head of the bed. You situate your self atop it. “Cool. You got a condom? If you don’t there’s a bunch in that drawer.” He pauses for a moment before leaning back again to slide open the drawer.

“Um. Do you want any of these flavored lubes?” He says, and you laugh at the slight tremble to his voice.

“Not this time.” You say, and make quick work of the buckle on his belt. In a quick moment, he’s good to go.

“Hmm,” He hums. “’This time’.”

You nuzzle up between his thighs to kiss and suck your way up to his crotch. He shivers and muffles a groan behind his hand. You bring your hands up, one to cup and massage his balls, and the other to work the bottom of his shaft. He moans above you and you glance up with a smile. He’s watching, shaking slightly and trying to control his breath. When you lick your lips and take his head into your mouth, his eyes slide shut and the hand at his mouth falls away.

“Fuck. Emsea…” He says, and you slowly suck him in further, all the while either tracing your fingers along his balls or the seam of his thighs. He gasps when you start to pump with your hand in tandem with your mouth.

“Emsea… ohhhh Emsea..” He seems transported- lost in the sensations of your tongue on him. You wiggle your finger further back from his balls and press along the taught skin there. He moans loudly and you feel his cock jump in your mouth.

“Oh God that’s so good…” He whines, sounding almost close to tears. You’re not certain of what stamina he’s bringing to the bedroom tonight, so you leave him hanging there, just letting his hard cock throb.

You rise back up to your feet, and gently crawl over him on the bed. You straddle him as his arms fumble to your sides. He sits up and kisses you hungrily, holding you like you’ll float away. When you part, trail your eyes over him. His hair is a frizzed, mess, and his face is hot with arousal. You bring his hands to your waistband.

“Pants.” You say, and he nods, quickly unbuttoning you and tugging everything down. You remove them, one by one, and lean over him to dig around in your bedside drawer. His hands come back to your hips and one palm strokes over your ass. You finally find the lube you were looking for, and settle back on his thighs, trapping his hand beneath you. His pupils are wide, and his hand squeezes your ass.

“Can-“ He pants, swallows. “Can I finger you first?” He strokes his other hand over your crotch and you hum thoughtfully. You set the lube aside and lean over him, caging him in with your arms. His breath trembles.

“Hmmm you did say you were good.” You roll your hips against him and he bites his lip. “Will you be good Julian? Or will you just waste my time?” You say. He nods quickly.

“I’ll be good. Just tell me how and I’ll be good.” You can feel the desperation shaking through his body.

“Okay Julian.” You say, tilting your head to the side. “You can finger me, and I want to come. And then I’m going to ride you, and come again on your cock.” He groans and you kiss him mercilessly, your teeth clicking against his as he gasps against you.. When you pull back, you can feel his fingers starting to probe between your legs, so you pull his hand forward to squirt a generous amount of lube into it. His chest heaves. You rise up a little and feel the slickness on his fingers draw a line over your most sensitive bit, and you shiver.

“And then,“ You lean down over him once more. “Once I’m all done, You can come inside me.” You whisper, and he swallows hard.

“Let me… let me know if anything hurts.” He says, and starts to push inside. It always feels a bit weird when someone else does it, but Julian’s fingers are long and attractive, just like the rest of him. Soon the curl of them within you is a welcome pressure, and you sigh and rock your hips gently as he slowly pushes in and out of you. You bring a hand to your crotch and start to rub yourself as the tension in your middle grows, and you bite your lip when it starts to feel temptingly close. But not yet. He watches you like you’re showing him how you’ve hung the stars in the sky. Enraptured.

“Julian… you’re doing wonderfully.. if you could-AH” Before you get the words out, you tremble as he curls his fingers and hits that very good spot. He smiles faintly and rubs that spot again. You groan and shake against him.

“Ohhh Julian. You’re being so good.” You rub yourself more vigorously. “You’re doing so good. You’re so good.” You pant and let your eyes slip shut. You feel him press inside of you, tap it gently, and then back to rubbing.

“Julian-“ You pant. “I’m so close. I’m so close. I’m.. so…” You grip hard onto his leg as you bend back and come hard on his fingers. He moans at the fluttering around his fingers and your nails digging into his leg. You gasp and rock slightly on his fingers as your orgasm rolls through you. You look down at him, his lips are reddened from all the biting and kissing. You moan loudly as the euphoria fades.

“Ohhhhh, you look so good like this Julian.” You say, and lift yourself off his fingers. You bring your hand around his shaft, and without another word press him between your legs. He whines. “And you feel so good.”

“E- Emsea. I don’t know if I can… I might..” He grits his teeth as you slowly sink down. “God, Emsea. You feel so good.” You lean over him and kiss him sweetly, softly, reassuring.

“Julian? You can do it. You can do _me._” You say, and he groans as his hips angle up to push the rest of the way in. You bite your lip and relish in the utter delight your body feels from the fullness. But you steel yourself from chasing your bliss for a moment longer. You fingers curl over his cheeks. You move your lips over his again, and it’s like he’s barely still there.

“You can be good.” You say against his lips. “I know you can. Say it back to me, Julian. Say you’ll be good.” You say. He turns his cheek and nuzzles into your palm, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. He lets out a shaky sigh.

“I’ll be good. I want to be good. God please just fuck me.” You start to move, grinding up, forward, and back down in rhythmic strokes, until you find the angle where his cock presses up inside you in all the right places.

“Ohhh Julian. Your cock is so good.” You say in breathy gasps. You lean down over him, jerking your hips as you ride him, breathing hard down onto him and nestling into his neck so he can hear your moaning his name.

“Julian… Julian! I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me come. Again. Julian!” You feel your body tighten, and ride him furiously as sparks fly and explode behind your eyes.

“Julian….

Julian…

Julian…

Oh god that was so good.” You say, still thrusting on him as he trembles beneath you. “You were so good. You did so good.”

He nods against you, and his arms pull you close.

“Emsea. Please...” He presses a kiss to you and you nod. You slam your hips back down onto him and he groans, voice suddenly falling out of him between heady breaths and gritted teeth.

“Oh god, Emsea. Emsea you’re incredible. You feel so incredible. Emsea-“ He seizes under you, arms flexing strong around you and you suddenly feel very secure and safe. All you feel is him firmly inside of your and the swell of your lungs in your chest. His hips continue to thrust up into you even after you’ve stilled. You just hover above, enjoying him enjoying you. He rubs his cheek against yours, kisses you and sighs against you. When he relaxes, he puts a hand on you hip and the other at the base of his cock as you pull off. He makes careful work of removing and disposing of the condom, and then falls back into your waiting arms.

You both lie in the glow of shared pleasure, and you feel the endorphin flush leaving your limbs heavy, and your body begging you to crash right then and there. And so you do. You pull up a minimal amount of blankets needed to cover you and Julian, and huddle onto one pillow. He snuggles you closer, and you tangle your legs in with his. He presses a last kiss to your cheek, and as you smile into the pillow. Perhaps there’s more here than just a ‘next time.’

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write something different than the regular grind for a hot second. Hopefully this resulted in many hot seconds. 
> 
> REMEMBER to drink responsibly. Mixing energy drinks and alcohol is arguably a very bad idea.
> 
> Emsea is I guess my fanfic apprentice, as opposed to my apprentice, which is just me in a floppy wizard hat.
> 
> This is the second fanfic whose title I got from the lyrics to a Lazy Town song.
> 
> Also, to clarify Nadia and Lucio live together, but are not in a relationship. Both are just too stubborn to not want the Master Bathroom. You can bet your buns Lucio's sleeping in the guest room tonight tho eyyyyyyyy


End file.
